Put an End to this Misery
by Beauty-half-betrayed
Summary: A girl who was willing to end her own life found herself in a room she didn't recall. She was saved from dying, even though she didn't want to. There's this strange man who insists on keeping her alive... How is this going to end up? OC x Vladimir
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a story I've been thinking about for a while, and I don't know if it will come out very good, but you know what problem I have? Once I have an idea for a story, I can't get it out of my mind until I get to write it somewhere (either on the laptop or on paper) even if it's not that good. So, yeah... I hope you enjoy it.

I opened my eyes. I was... on a bed. I looked around me. I didn't recall this place. Or maybe it was because of the headache... I stared down at my hands, seeing they were bandaged. Then the events came back to me... and I remembered. I had tried to kill myself, and I would have succeeded, but I was still alive. _Who had put the bandages? What was this place? _I got up and walked around the room, observing it and trying to make sense of my surroundings.

It was a small and simple room with not many decorations, yet, it didn't look like a hospital room. More like a hotel one. _Wait... if someone brought me here, then it means I'm not alone! Maybe-_

I quickly rushed to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I tried to look through the keyhole, but even then, it was too dark. _Fuck._

What am I supposed to do now? Go back to sleep?_... _I returned to the bed and chose to just sit on it instead of lying and sleeping. I tried to organise my thoughts and make sense of all this. Let's think of how it started... my thoughts of my horrible life. The thought that I'd never be good enough and that I'd be better off _dead_. My father was right all along: the people I thought were my friends had betrayed me. I had found my best friend (who had died her hair with purple streaks, like me) kissing the guy I was interested in. Sounds corny, I know, but I had told her about my crush and when I saw them together, I felt so depressed...Then my scattered thoughts came to the suicide attempt. Eww, that was not...pleasant. It was disgusting. But what's even more disgusting is that someone had tried to save me. Someone wanted me _alive_. But, much to my worries, that person was nowhere to be found.

Who could that be, anyway? Judging from the room, it can't be someone I know, because I would remember it. It's not like I have the perfect memory, but I would sure know if this was a place I'd been to. Ahh, the blood loss... it's getting to me. I should probably rest...

I lied on the bed and closed my eyes once more, my head still aching. _Sleeping is good_, I thought to myself, _I'll forget everything through it_. I tried to concentrate but the heat of the room made it impossible for me to sleep. I took off my jacket, but I still felt too warm to get comfortable. I had to get up and open the small window that was above the bed._ I don't wanna get up... _still, I had to do it because otherwise I wouldn't get any rest that night. And I was still waiting for someone to come in with explanations.

Opening the window, a light breeze filled the space. Hmm, fresh air, at last. _This time I'll sleep_, I thought, but a few minutes later, my arm was itching. _Damn my sweet blood, attracting all the mosquitoes... _I opened my eyes and sat once again, just to wave my hands at the annoying insects to go away, but there were just too many of them. Then I heard someone unlocking the door and walking in... and suddenly, all the bugs went back to where they came from.

A man entered the room and closed the door behind him. He was wearing a red coat and red clothes too. He had light blond hair and I saw that he felt kinda disappointed when he realized I was awake.

"Who are you? Why am I here? What is this place?" I bombed him with questions.

He just stared at me, looking probably as curious as I, and sat next to me on the bed._ Well, that doesn't give me any clues..._

He looked at me again, then he spoke. "First, I want you to explain why would a young lady, such as you, attempt to end her life."

_So, looks like he's the one that brought me here._ "That is none of your business!" I shouted at him. How rude... like I 'd give away the story of my life to a stranger. "You didn't answer my questions, and I asked first." I said in an angry tone, trying to convince him I had the right to know.

"Be happy that you're still alive. You were bleeding all over the place when I found you." he replied, almost in the same tone I had used.

"You should have left me die. It was my decision." I said in a bitchy kind of way, narrowing my eyes officiously.

"It would be such a shame... at your age, you have so many possibilities. You can do whatever you want. I don't understand how complicated a problem can be, to make you want to put a pathetic end to your life." he simply said.

I stared at him, confused, not knowing how to respond to that. I didn't want to explain to him the situation, but even if I did, I'm afraid he wouldn't understand. "Anyway... why do you care that much about me?" Yep, that was a rational question.

"I don't care _that _much about you, miss" he said, "it's just that it would be a shame if you died that young. Any other questions?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Vladimir. And you are..."

"Cordelia."

We stood there, in awkward silence for a while, till I said something else I wanted to say.

"I can understand the way of your thinking... but it's still my decision what I want to do. Therefore, your philosophy is bullshit."_ I never believed in these stupid optimistic ideas. _I chuckled a bit and then continued, "Philosophy is for people who are mentally unstable."

"Oh, really?" he fought back. "Explain to me how someone who dyes half of their hair purple _is_ mentally stable." He came closer to me and touched my hair for a bit, then he continued. "And that certain dye is of a really bad quality, Cordelia."

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!" I shouted, pushing him away. Okay, I think I've heard enough optimistic theories in my life so I can bear hearing one more, but people touching my hair? No. Just no. I always hated that.

"Alright then." he said and got up. "I have to leave for now, but please, don't try to do anything stupid. And you'd rather close that window, except if you want the room to be full of mosquitoes again. These ones are very bloodthirsty, not like the ones I suppose you usually encounter. See you later, bye."

I would say something, but before I could think of a witty comeback, he had already left, closed and locked the door. _Good_. Now I'm alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

...

I always hated mosquitoes. Ever since I was a kid. So, after taking a good look at the moon, which was the only thing that could be seen from the window, I closed it and then started to think of what I could do now.

What was there to do, really? I couldn't get out of there before Vladimir returned. Maybe if I told him that I was fine and acted happy, if I said that I'd never self-harm again, he would let me go. _So, I guess I'll wait for him to come back. _ I reached for my phone and my headphones, as I wanted to listen to some music. It would make the time go by sooner. The songs were sad, as always, like me, and before I knew it, I was lost in my thoughts once again.

I remembered my dad telling me I'll get nowhere in life. _He never liked my style_. I remember him telling me that I should always try to be the best- at school, sports, any activity in general. Who was he to judge, though? All he ever did was give orders to his "detectives" (two guys with limited intelligence who appeared to be COMPLETE fools, to me, at least, because every time I saw them they ended up arguing instead of solving cases, as they hated each other) which was part of some secret idiotic business he wouldn't tell me about.

Still, I couldn't be perfect. I didn't like people telling me what to do. I hated their rules... and I still do. As the sad music continued playing, tears streamed down my face...

I remembered that evening when I was grounded (because in the morning, I had left school to go to a concert... long story short, my father found out) and the two idiots were there too. I heard them trying to talk with passwords, so that I wouldn't find out what they were really talking about (though I wasn't interested anyway). They also had some pretty cool-idiotic gadgets (which they probably got from another douchebag!) involving a box that punched whoever opened it, glasses without lenses, etc. Pretending I was still doing my homework, I stayed there and watched as the two fools tried to solve a riddle or something. But they wouldn't come to a conclusion as they always insulted each other (with words so old-fashioned, I didn't even know that people used them anymore) at the end of every sentence. I have to admit, watching their quarrel was slightly entertaining.

And, suddenly, I wasn't all that depressed anymore. _These douchebags and their douchy adventures have always made me laugh... _I closed the music and put the phone and my headphones back in my pocket. Eventually, I fell asleep like a brick.

Vladimir's pov

I left the room and started wandering in the corridors in the Institute of War, wanting desperately to be summoned in a match again so I wouldn't have to face Cordelia for some time, and, hopefully, I'd find her asleep by the time I returned. What had happened was quite complicated... _What was I thinking? Endless hunger... Killing people just to collect the fluid of life that was within them... _

Recently, I had found out I'd been thirsty for blood. I know that in League matches, I can kill and harass and drain blood all I want, but _that_ exactly was the problem. Well, part of it. Draining people in the Fields of Justice is not the same as in outside of them, as I don't get to keep the blood in my "collection". So I decided to remember the old times and I went to look for my new victim.

That was when I found Cordelia. She was practically in a pool of her own blood, which was leaking out of her very fast. _Perfect_, I thought to myself. But if it was leaking, then... hmm... she would die. I couldn't let that happen. _I can't drain blood from corpses, that's impossible. _So I took her with me and teleported back to my room in the Institute of War, where I put bandages on her wounds that would contain the bleeding for a while. I had just been summoned to a match and I had to show up in less than five minutes, and that small amount of time obviously wasn't enough for a successful performance of hemocraft.

But when I returned, she was awake. _That screwed up my entire plan_. I hadn't thought of what would happen if she woke. Then we had a little conversation, in which I tried to understand the motives for her suicidal act, but she wouldn't tell me, so I left her once more.

…..

Looks like I'm getting summoned. _The rivers will run red_.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: First of all, I want to clarify that Cordelia lives (presumably) somewhere in Valoran. Second, if you play Aatrox, please don't be offended when you read the first paragraph. This story is just for fun and I don't want to insult anyone. Well, I hope that you enjoy this...

* * *

_Almost_ _an hour later, still Vladimir's P.O.V_

We won. It was a glorious match tonight in Summoner's Rift, with lots of bloodshed. Also, I killed my lane opponent more times than he killed me. So many times he thought he would own me, but I got away _everytime_, sinking in my sanguine pool. That opponent was Aatrox. What was it that made him so weak against me, you ask? My guess is... bad items... bad summoner decisions... bad summoner, in general... I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention to his score, statistics or tactics, because that's the summoners' job.

Also, it seemed like I was the only one in the mood for a match: the other champions that participated in this game looked tired. Probably they couldn't wait for it to be over and go back to their rooms for their precious sleep (that was one of the reasons the other team surrendered, the main reason being that our team totally wrecked them, to the point there was no use to continuing the match).

Indeed, it was late, but I wasn't tired. After chatting with my teammates about the match and wishing them all good night, I left and went straight to my room. It was time for me to get what I wanted, what I needed all this time, in order to sate my thirst for blood.

Unlocking the door slowly so I wouldn't make too much noise, I quickly walked in, only to find Cordelia asleep once more. _Wonderful. _The time has come.

I walked as silently as I could towards her, so as to not wake the girl, disturb her, or make her aware of my presence. The red sphere of blood appeared between my hands and I held it towards her way. _Absorb as much as you can_, I thought to myself.

_Now._

_That which runs through you, will run you through._

_Fool! What are you waiting for?_

For some reason, I hesitated. Even though I was trying to encourage myself, there had passed so much time that I didn't kill people outside the Fields of Justice that I almost felt ...unfamiliar with it. _Oh, no. Are my powers slipping away?_ I opened the window trying my best not to make too much noise again (except Cordelia, most of the other champions were probably sleeping too) and not a single bug dared to enter the room. _Nah, still got it._ I can dominate the mosquitoes if I want to, for they know who is in charge when it comes to blood. I am superior than them, because _I_ am the blood lord...

Should I give it a shot once more, then?

Returning to my initial position, I thought I was ready this time, when...

I noticed she was slowly opening her eyes. _I had the perfect opportunity and I had just lost it._

Cordelia's P.O.V.

Like a car driving in the highway in the middle of the night, stopping for the tolls and awakening anyone who has been sleeping on the backseat. That's how I felt when I woke up.

For a second I had to look around me to remember where I was. _Interrupted sleep does that._ Vladimir had returned, and he was standing a few meters away from me. I sat up and faced him. "What do you want?" I asked, even half-asleep, my voice still managed to sound sort of annoyed.

"From you? Nothing" he said. "I just happened to have finished my business by now and..." he shrugged, "you know, I wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself again."

I sighed. A part of me hated him, because I didn't really want anyone to take care of me, even more that, he was just a stranger, I didn't know anything about him, why would he care anyway?

I scanned him with my eyes, half-closing them, so that I'd look more demanding. Then I asked, "And what was that business you were occupied with?"

He chuckled, then he smiled at me before answering "Well... have you heard anything about the League of Legends?"

Then he sat next to me and he explained to me everything that had to do with the League, the reason of its existence, how it operated, how the champions were summoned in battlefields, their relationship with summoners... (AN: He didn't tell her about his role though)

When he was finished, I had to admit I was a little impressed. Also, I was impressed by the fact that I didn't recognize him earlier. I had heard the douchebags talk about spectating League matches every now and then and I didn't even notice! I didn't make the connection!

"So..." I started, as I wanted to ask him something, just to confirm my guesses. "Are we... in the Institute of War right now?"

"Yes" he said, as if it was really simple.

"And the other champions live here too?!" I asked. I was never a fan of the League, but I had seen some champions that were pretty cool.

"Yes, they do, I thought it was pretty obvious" he replied.

Suddenly, I felt excited as I thought of a challenge. "Can I see them? Like, in the battlefield or something?"

"Well, most of them would be sleeping by now. But some of them could still be up. Although, most people who hang out here at this time, are working for the League. Which means... you should be discreet."

I felt a mischievous grin spread on my face. "I will be as discreet as possible." _Oh, how I loved being hidden and stalking people..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Then... good luck not getting caught" Vladimir said to me.

I stood up and said "No, really, I'm good at staying hidden. You shouldn't worry"

I left and started walking around the corridors. The Institute hadn't really beautiful decorations, in my opinion. I found it somewhat boring. Nevertheless, I continued walking (always trying not to make too much noise) as I wanted to explore the place I had been locked up in. _When I finish this stroll, I'll ask Vladimir to show me the exit. _

Something caught my attention. Some laughing and talking was all I could hear. _There are people who are still awake, after all... _I approached the place from which the noise was heard.

Then I found myself outside a room, peeking from the window, seeing that there were some champions in there. It was difficult to assume if they were talking about a match, though, as they didn't seem tired (on the contrary, I think they enjoyed their chat) and... their clothes confused me... I always knew that they hadn't all the same style and that not all of them had to wear armor, but... this was far too weird...

They were dressed as if they were going to the beach. I couldn't see all of them that were inside, but I distinguished a woman with auburn hair, a yellow top that stopped just above her belly, exposing the swimsuit she was wearing, a skirt and several sunflowers that matched with her outfit.

Next to her was a man who was wearing only a green swimsuit, showing his hairy chest, dark sunglasses and I also noticed that he was holding a big water gun.There was also a furry little animal with them, who also seemed to be prepared for a beach day, and I could barely see another man, who was bald and also in beachwear, and what seemed to be a... crocodile in a lifeguard suit.

I stood there in confusion and watched them for a while, even though I couldn't fully understand what they were saying. _Are they really champions? And they take them seriously with those outfits? How much damage can be dealt by a water gun?_

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned to see who it was. There was no one. The people inside

the room hadn't noticed me, that was for sure. I looked around in every direction to find out who it was. _Who dares stalk the stalker?_

And then, right there, a woman materialized. Her outfit consisted of a purple swimsuit-like thing, a long, black cape and a golden crown. She had black hair and golden eyes, which stared at me in a way that I could tell she seemed amused.

But she just stood there, without moving, without saying anything. I walked towars her, but she dematerialized, as fast as she appeared, she had now disappeared.

Then she appeared again, this time, right in front of me, which caught me off guard for a moment. She grinned when she saw that she succeeded on scaring me.

"Well, well" she started saying, as she slowly took a few steps back, the grin never leaving her face as she spoke. "I never thought I'd see new faces at that time of the night."

_Oh, shit. She's probably a champion and is wondering what am I doing here. Well... I might just pretend I'm a summoner or something and then tell her I have to leave._

"Where did you come from?" she asked, before I even said anything.

"Um... I'm a summoner and... I will... work here from now on... I'm new..." I said, and I suddenly felt nervous. _How?_ As far as I remember myself, I was never nervous or stressed. I have always been cool and relaxed. And now, at this very moment, this strange woman was making me feel uncomfortable, her eyes staring at me keenly, as if she was looking deep into my soul.

I shifted my gaze from her, to the wall. _Wow, this flower pattern looks so interesting all of a sudden._ When I looked back at her, she was still staring at me, the same way as before.

"You're lying" she said, breaking the silence.

"How..." I started saying. _No, this isn't the correct approach. _"I mean, why would you say that?" I said, and chuckled, trying to look completely normal. _How did this chick find out? Usually, my lies work on my father, at the very least._

She chuckled before responding, and finally taking her eyes off of me, "Lying is like, 95% of what I do" _People here are weird. I have to leave from this place ASAP._

"So, tell me now, sweetie... Why are you here tonight?" She wasn't looking at me the same way as before, but I still felt _slightly _afraid of her.

"None of your business" I said, and started walking away at a fast pace, without looking back.

A few minutes later, I stopped walking and looked around me. Fortunately, the scary woman was nowhere to be found. _What is this all about, I don't like this place, how could she read my thoughts, I can't even..._

A sound from my phone interrupted my thinking rant before it even started. Checking to see who it was, I sighed. It was Zon. The younger of the two idiots.

"Zon" was, obviously his nickname, because he wanted it to sound french, but he also wanted people to pronounce it properly. In my opinion, it just made him look even more stupid.

I answered the call anyway. "Hello" I said, with the most relaxed tone I could muster.

He almost shouted at me when he replied "Miss Cordelia, where are you? It's late! Your father sent us search everywhere for you!"

"And after searching everywhere, only _then_ you thought of calling me?" I answered, sarcastically.

"We did call you earlier, but there was no signal!" he said, and, thinking about the signal problem again, he shouted "You hear me? There was no signal!"

"Yes, I heard that." _Good._ Now what? I can't tell him where I am, because that would only make things worse... I'd be fine on my own. "I'm alright, don't worry, bye" I said and closed the phone before he could talk back.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So, I noticed that I have some followers by now, and some people favorited this story. Thank you for your support, though I would like to have some more reviews. Maybe you didn't like the last chapter I posted? Cause I have the feeling that the fourth chapter was a bit disappointing. It was the chapter you needed at the moment, but not the one you deserved! (...did anyone get the reference?) Anyway, as I've seen other authors say, "reviews are always appreciated".

Also, my brother made this awesome cover image and I think it's very good. Now you can see what Cordelia is supposed to look like. :) Moving on to the story...

* * *

I returned to Vladimir's room. I knocked before walking in, and I found him reading a book. I looked at the cover of it and read the title: "How to counter..." I couldn't see the last word of it (though it was probably a name) from where I was.

He glanced up from his book to me, and then continued reading, as if I wasn't there. I coughed loudly to make him notice me and then I said "Can you tell me where's the exit of this building?"

He frowned, as if I had just said something unexpected. "Why? Do you want to leave?"

"Of course! I... don't see the reason in staying here any longer. Champions are weird, and one specifically scared the life out of me". I quickly spat out.

"I can't argue with that... there are some of them that are truly outrageous. They have pincers, big teeth, bestial features in general" he said. I nodded, even though that was not what I meant. "But, no, you're not allowed to leave. I won't let you."

_What?_ "Why?! Oh, I know, it's because..." I thought about it for a bit before continuing "well, let's say I won't self-harm anymore, I'm over that, can I go now?"

He closed the book and left it next to him. Apparently, the last word of the title was "Teemo". He looked at me in the eyes. "No, it's not as simple as that. It's late in the night, and... it's dangerous out there. You'll have to stay here till the morning."

"What do you mean "dangerous"? I'll be fine! Just get me out of here! " So many people have been worrying about my well-being lately, that it almost makes me sad. Do I look like a fragile princess, craving to be saved, or something? No, not even at the slightest. The concern of others was on the never-ending list of things I was trying to avoid...

"That stupid attitude of yours is bothering me. You think you know everything, don't you?" he said while glaring at me.

"I never claimed to know everything" I said, returning the glare.

"But you act like you do" he replied.

"From where did you get that?" I asked, and my voice sounded a bit more loud than I supposed it to be.

"Shh... don't shout" he said, in a much lower volume than the one I had used. "From the way you have been talking to me, as if I've done something horrible. Are you so harsh towards everyone, Cordelia?"

"Do I even need to explain this? First, you screwed up my suicide attempt. Second, yes, I do talk like this, most of the time. That's my style, deal with it." When I finished my sentence, he stared at me for a few seconds. _No, I won't explain furthermore. What did you not understand?_

"Well... if you wanted so bad to die, you would be suffering by now. And I don't think you're anywhere close to that."

As soon as he said that, I noticed that he gasped for a split second (maybe his eyes widened too), as if he said something he wasn't supposed to. What would that be?..._ Then again, I shouldn't overanalyze everything. I might have, as well, just imagined it._

"What?" he asked. _He noticed that I noticed._

"You think you know everything" I repeated the phrase he had used before, "but you don't." He looked away for a moment, but I could tell he was curious, so I quickly added "Let's keep it that way".

A moment passed in silence. Clearly, he was upset because I wouldn't tell him more, but he probably didn't want to anger me, so he didn't bother asking me again. _Heh, got him on my terms at last. Maybe if I asked again about leaving this place..._

With a hint of a smile, I said "Can I go now?"

He looked at me again, and he hesitated before saying "...No". I grimaced at that, he noticed and said "I have already told you the reasons".

_After all this talking, the answer is still no? _What will he do if I try to escape, bring the golden-eyed lady, so that she'll make me confess about every lie I have ever said in my life? I can't think of anything more creative, but, ugh... she frightens me. Maybe I should just comply.

"...And I still think you're going to do something stupid and reckless." he continued.

"But I won't!" I said. "I won't do anything stupid, why do you believe I will?"

"Because- didn't I tell you before? Anyway..." Vladimir started saying, "I'm leaving again. As I told you before, don't open the window, don't do anything reckless and I suggest you sleep, because it's late and you must be tired", he concluded.

"How come you aren't tired?" I asked.

"I have the bad habit of sleeping late, waking up late..."

"You'll have to fix that sooner or later, it's not a normal schedule" I said. That was all I could think of as a response... though this small piece of advice could also apply to me too. "Can I ask where are you going or...?"

"Heh, that's a secret" he said and chuckled. "Part of a top secret operation"

I grimaced once again. _Top secret operation... why am I always left out of these?_

"Well, see you later. Good night" he said, and he left as quickly as he did before.

I was alone. I lied on the bed, thinking if I should sleep... hmm, maybe not. I took out the cell phone again- nah, I don't wanna listen to music, that would be too much music for the day... _What should I do?_

I sent a text to Zon, with nothing but a smiley face in it. I don't know, I was bored and wanted to troll him. I waited for him to reply, or call me and speak to me on a loud angry tone, like before, but he didn't reply.

Ten minutes passed... twenty minutes... still, nothing. And then... I must have fallen to the darkness of dreams, because I don't remember anything else after that.


End file.
